Fated Meeting
by OniAkamari
Summary: This is just a little AU type of story. I guess you can consider it pre-game. Its about another wolf that resembles the great Shiranui. Im not sure how to describe it really but please enjoy.


**Author's Note:** This was a little soemthing I wrote for a writing club two years back. It was entered in the clubs magazine which took first placein a national competition Its a little sad and thought provoking. According to my teacher who ran the program the snow represents death and the end. No. It represents the freakin seasons -.- Please share your thoughts btu if your going to give meanign tot he fact an arctic wolf is int he freaking snow I will shoot you -.-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game _Okami_ though I do phyically own it

* * *

Snow crunched under the soft steps of the forest trespasser. A small girl looked about to get her surroundings, her dark orbs glancing over all the life held in the confines of the clearing. It was new to her, as she was new to it.

Drabbed in white, with splashes of red, Okami had set out on her own for the first time in her life. Mother had bid her good luck and Father had been proud of his first born daughter taking on the world. Nothing could get in her way.

Another sound echoed and she twitched her head in the direction of the sound. Flinching in fear of danger, Okami gracefully spun and began to run in the opposite direction of the noise. Snow powder flew up behind her making her easier to track if the noise meant harm but she didn't care, she needed to flee.

Okami stopped hunched over in another clearing. The forest was a maze to her, one turn got you lost and now she was far from home and utterly confused. She raised her head to the sky closing her dark orbs from sight. In this act she was gathering her senses, trying to find a familiar sound or smell. Nothing came to her.

Her leethe form once again began to move. Fear kept her going, she was tired but she had to move, had to find home. Small animals scattered as she raced by them. Against the snow she was almost invisible except for the red slashes of color that blurred as she ran by.

Okami came to a skidding hault by a small stream. It was not yet frozen over but her insticts told her the water was clear and cold. She bent down to get a drink, anything that could keep her going until she got home. In her drinking, she failed to notice the small sound of approaching steps.

Okami snapped into realization and began to growl, not looking much of a threat but giving off the impression she was.

There was a loud bang in the silent forest, and Okami fell to the ground, more red splattering her coat than before.

A young boy stepped from behind a tree, a rifle shaking in his hands. He looked from the weapon to the scene before him, "Oh Kami what have a done?" he whispered to the gods.

He looked at what now stood before him. A young white wolf pup lay bleeding in the small clearing, her tail being washed over by the stream in which it had fallen.

Okami whimpered in pain as her young life ebbed away. She failed her pack, she failed herself. Her first day of freedom was her last, an ironic ending for wolves considering their life did not truely begin until they entered the forest to seek a pack to call home.

The young boy walked over to the wolf, his gun now left in the snow. Tears fell from his blue eyes. "Kami, how could I have done such a thing?" he whispered falling to his knees by the young wolf pup. Her whimpers grew less as he stroked her noble head.

Okami did not resist the boy, she knew very well her life was at its end. The bullet had been fired with deadly accuracy, hitting the nerves on her spine. Maybe a full grown wolf could have lived, but the pup had no such chance. Okami closed her dark eyes, now clouded in pain, for the final time. Her body gave a soft twitch before Okami had gone to join the spirits in the endless forest.

Keitaru let his tears continue to fall on the wolf's pelt even after she had left him. The young boy hated himself, he hated his luck, and he hated his name. It had been his first time out in the forest alone as well, his parents equally proud awaiting their son to return home with tales of his first adventure. To kill a wolf, it was practically sin to his family. Their village was one that belived the wolf to be the animal of the gods, and he had slain a beautiful young one, it was practically a crime.

Blessed. Keitaru angrily sobbed into the wolf's pelt, the heat from her body leaving it. His name, meant blessed one. Was this fate's sick joke? Was this how Kami got his kicks up there in the heavens?

Keitaru, his face still damp from tears, stood up slowly and picked the pup up with him. He rested her form under a tree and positioned her, giving her the look of sleep, the eternal sleep.

He began to walk away, not before glancing at his rifle. He shot it an angry and hated glare before leaving it there. Kaitaru would not pick up a rifle again, most definately not one that had slain the graceful creature. He gave a small prayer for the wolf, one simliar to what someone would say for a dead friend or relative. And with that he left the clearing where the wolf and the gun lay slowly covering in snow, and where the snow was stained a vibrant red as though the blood refused to leave and remain a memory of the meeting of Keitaru and Okami.


End file.
